True love conquers all
by BookGuru
Summary: I couldn't lose him.. He was the only one who got me... Right there I made my decision. i broke out of their grasp and sprinted to the opening of the cave letting the darkness fuel my energie to fight for him! Lemons will be marked Dimitri/Rose OOC
1. The cave

**Hey guys just to let you know that Mason never dies in Frostbite and is still alive. This is my first fanfic so please review for some ideas! Sadly I do not own Vampire Academy but Richelle Mead does!**

_-Flashback-_

_The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always faster, always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken._

_I stared it was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle. _

_He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck. The red eyes flicked up and made contact with my own._

_I heard another scream – this time, it was my own._

_My__mother__strated__to__double__back__toward__the__fallen,__but__then__five__more__Strigoi__appeared.__It__was__chaos.__I__couldn__'__t__see__Dimitri__anymore;__I__couldn__'__t__see__what__had__happened__to__him.__Indecision__flashed__over__my__mother__'__s__features__as__she__tried__to__decide__to__flee__or__fight,__and__then,__regret__all__over__her__face,__she__kept__running__towards__us__and__the__exit.__Meanwhile,__I__was__trying__to__run__back__inside_ , _but__someone__was__stopping__me.__It__was__Stan._

"_What are you doing, Rose? More are coming"_

**(Sry gonna skip a part and get to the cave scene)**

_"__He__'__s__in__there!__" __I__screamed,__straining__as__hard__as__I__could.__How__could__I__have__killed__Strigoi__and__not__be__able__to__break__free__from__these__two?__ "__Dimitri__'__s__in__there!__We__have__to__go__back__for__him!__We__can__'__t__leave__him__" __and__then__I__probably__made__the__stupidest__decision__in__the__world...__I__broke__from__their__grasp__and__ran__for__the__cave__opening._

_-End of flashback-_

I kept running letting the darkness inside of me take control over my body. When I was about to come to another opening 4 Strigoi jumped, wanting to catch me by surprise, I staked them all in a matter of seconds. Right when I was turning a corner, I saw him, he was on the ground with the blond Strigoi watching him. Using my super ninja skills I sneaked up on him and whispered in his ear "You do not mess with this Dhampir, or you will pay... Karma's a bitch ain't it!" and staked him in the heart.

I then run to Dimitri, and bend over him. "Baby, baby please wake up! I need you! Wake up! I love you so much Comrade!"

Just when I taught there was no hope I hear the faintest voice saying "Roza... Roza... I love you **мой****сладкий****(My****sweet)****.**

At that point I knew that everything was going to be ok. I quickly grabbed Dimitri and dragged him out of the cave. When I get out, everyone has already left for the wards. I run as fast as I can. I can finally see the school, people crying, screaming and watching for us. As I get in front of the wards, everyone turns to look at us: Me with a passed out Dimitri in my arms. As soon as I crossed them I fell to the ground from exhaustion. The last thing I remember before everything went black where people screaming and calling my name crying...


	2. Your together?

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed last chapter sry it was short. I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle mead does!**

I woke up looking at a white sealing wondering where I was... Then i remembered everything. When I saved him, when he told me he loved me and when we got to the wards.

I then heard a nose that sounded oddly like light snoring coming from the chair beside my bed... I look over and am surprised to see who is beside me.

Dimitri. My Russian god with his arms wrapped around my waist securing me to his chest.

I smile knowing that my life was going to be the best because I have my soul mate lying beside me. I push my head up to kiss his perfect lips, and run my hand threw his silky brown hair.

Just like I hoped he would. He woke up and looked into my eyes with so much love and passion I taught I would burst. He looked at me again, and as if something had clicked is his mind, threw is arms around me and kissed me senseless.

"Roza, I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again... you are so stupid I can't believe you did that! I love you sooo much" He kissed me again.

"Now, now, Comrade aren't you supposed to be thanking me for saving your life" I said with a smirk. "I have plenty of ways for you to thank me... just say the word"

"Even after all of that you still seem to amaze me, you know that? Out of all the things to think about in the hospital, you're thinking about sex? Why shouldn't that surprise me" He said while rolling his eyes at me with a smile on his lips.

"Come on Comrade you know you love me! And of course I am, you really know how to work with what your mama gave you!" I said in my sexy voice.

"Эта женщина будет моя смерть (This woman is going to be the death of me)" He said.

"Heeey! No talking Russian until you teach me how!"

"Ok Roza whatever you say... How are you feeling?"

"Better know that you are here with me... I love you so much. When I saw you in the cave my heart broke I couldn't believe what I saw" I said with tears in my eyes thinking back to him lying on the ground thinking he was dead.

"Shhhhh... Roza it's all right I'm here now, and I won't leave you ever again. I love you so much and can't stand to be without you"

After about 2 hours, the Doctor gave me clearance to leave with Dimitri by my side. As we were walking I remembered that is was lunch so everyone would at the commons. After about a minute of thinking i made my decision. As we were walking with people staring at us i remembered the talk I had with Alberta before the attack.

_-Flashback-_

"_Rose, what can I do for you?"__She said._

"_Well, umm, me and Dimitri. We are kind of together!" I said in a hurry. She just smiled and said "I know Rose; it's obvious when you guys are around each other" I was shocked, but of course Alberta would know._

"_Ok... So can I tell everyone? It's not fair for us to haft to keep it a secret". After about 10 minutes we agreed that we could let everyone know we were a couple._

_-End of flashback-_

As people where staring, I turned around at lightning speed grabbed Dimitri and pulled his lips down to meet mine. He tensed, but soon after he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. After about a minute we pulled away for air. Everyone was looking at us wide eyed, shocked of what we just did. Even the Guardians are staring at us. Dimitri is looking at me as if asking what did you just do. I just shrug and walk towards my dorm knowing that Dimitri will follow me. As I am opening the door, Dimitri pulls me and pins me to the wall connecting our lips in a passionate kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck as he explores my body with his large hands, sending tingles through my body.

**Lemon starts here! Scroll down until next bold to skip**

I slam the door shut with my free hand while Dimitri is walking us to the bed. He throws me onto it and in less than a second, is over me kissing me with so much passion and love. I trace his well defined abs with my hands to the bottom of his shirt and pull it up over his head. I kiss down to the edge of his pants and rub the bump in his pants. Knowing the effect I had on him I thrust my hips forward oh his.

He lets out a loud growl, and rips my shirt of my body. He kisses down my stomach up to the edge of my bra and undoes the clasp at the back. He takes my fully erected nipple into his mouth and sucks. I moan his name, while he plays with the other with his hand. After about a minute he switches to my other nipple still sucking and playing on the other one.

I flip up over and kiss his luscious lips making my way down to the edge of his pants and take them off. Once they are off I rub his erection threw his boxer and he moans my name, and mumbles some things in Russian.

"You like that Comrade?"I said with a teasing smile, knowing he won't be able to reply.

He flips us over and takes my pants off throwing them across the room. Trailing kisses down my legs between my thighs. I moan becoming wet than I was before. He takes my panties off with his mouth and slips two fingers inside of me while pumping in and out slowly driving me crazy.

"Oh Roza... You're so wet, waiting for me". He said while still pumping in and out slower. I whimper trying to get him to go faster.

"Dimitri faster god please your killing me!" I say practically moaning the whole time. Just as I finished he starts pumping in faster and harder pushing in two more fingers. Making me moan again. God what this man does to me. Just as I was about to come he slips his fingers out of my wet core, and makes his way up to me while licking his fingers clean of my wetness. He then kisses me, I can still taste myself on him which is extremely sexy.

I make my way down to his boxers and take them off throwing them somewhere in the room, not caring where. I place his cock in my mouth and start sucking making him groan in response.

"Roza... Baby I need to be inside of you know!" He practically shouted at me. "Well if u haft to Comrade". I said smirking. I place his tip at my center and feel him thrust into me making me moan his name louder. He keeps going and I can tell he is holding back. "Dimitri, faster don't be afraid of hurting me. Faster and Harder!" As soon as I finish he goes the fastest he can making me and him moan in pleasure.

"Fuck Roza I love it when you make that sound... its soo sexy" I love when he talks dirty to me during sex. I moan again just as I am about to reach my climax.

"Dimitri im gonna cum... Cum with me baby" I say.

"Im coming to baby. Wait for me" he says to me just as we reach our highs.

**Ok lemon done**

As we lay limbs entwined afterwards I can't help but smile at what we've been through these last months.

"I love you so much Roza. I'll always be here for you" he tells me while kissing me.

"I love you too Comrade" I tell him before falling in blissful sleep. I know that as long as I have him with me, my life will be complete.


	3. Will you

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 of my story hope you enjoy it! I do not own Vampire Academy but Richelle Mead does!**

When I woke up I turned my head to find my Russian god sleeping beside me – Naked. How can he be sexier than he already is...? I don't know but I am lucky to have him in my life!

I decided that I will take a shower before he wakes up... As I am slipping out his grasp, I fell his arms tighten around and a muffled voice...

"Where do you think you're going Roza?" I smile.

"Just going to take a shower... Care to join me?" He then looks e up and down and licks his lips in a seductive way.

"You don't have to ask me twice" And in matter of seconds he has me in his arms on our way to y bathroom/shower. We stayed in there for a good hour and it was the best shower of my life.

**Breakfeast**

As we are making our way towards the commons, everyone is staring at our entwined fingers. We don't even look we are so content with being together that nothing can stop us unless she comes back...

Tasha.

She has been in love with Dimitri since they became friends a few years ago... What she doesn't know is that we are together, but I have a feeling she will find out soon with all the rumours going around. As we walk out the door we kissed... And we heard a high pitched scream. We turn around to see what happened and found Tasha a ball of fire in her hands aiming it at my face...

**DPOV**

When I saw the fire heading for my Roza's face I lost control, I ran over to Tasha and hit her hard on the head, making her pass out. Everyone is either huddling over Rose or left when the fight started.

I make my way towards Roza making sure she is okay... when I get to her I find her on the ground crying. I pick her up bridal style and make my way towards my room so we can have some privacy. I can faintly here people whispering in the distance, but right know I only care about my Roza currently crying in my arms. When I get to my room I lay her down on the bed going to get her some water, but when I try to move she just wraps her arms around me.

"Dimitri please don't leave me" She told me, whispering. "I promise Roza I will never leave you ever" I told her while bringing my lips toward her's.

"Roza I've been meaning to ask you this for a while... I love you with all my heart, from the first time I met you to the first time we kissed, made love. It has always and will always be you y one true love. I love you." I got down on one knee.

**RPOV**

"Roza I've been meaning to ask you this for a while... I love you with all my heart, from the first time I met you to the first time we kissed, made love. It has always and will always be you y one true love. I love you." He got down on one knee.

Omg! Dimitri is proposing to me I think to myself.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Like I even have to think about it. Without a warning I throw myself into his arms and scream

"YES! Omg! Of course all bee your wife! I love you so much" and with that I kiss him.

When he slips the ring of my finger I can't believe the size. It's beautiful, I kiss him again.

"I love you so much Dimitri Belikov" I say with a smile.

"I love you too Rosemarie Hathaway soon-to-be Belikova" He says with a smile.

If it where anyone else they would be dead by know, but because it's him all make an exception.

**Lunch**

As soon as we step through the door Lissa comes running over to me and gives me a big hug asking if I'm okay.

"Liss, I'm fine see" I say as I make a circle so she can see for herself, but that's not what caught her attention... It's my ring.

(Italic is when Lissa is talking through the bond)

_OMG! Rose did Dimitri Propose! _She asks through the bond, with a small nod of my head she starts screaming.

_I'm so happy for you guys let me see! Have you guys planned anything? Does everyone else know? Is it Dimitri? Because you know I just want to make sure, it would be so awkward if it wasn't right... Sorry I'm babbling I'm just so excited! _

She said screaming and jumping while everyone is staring at her funny. I just laugh!

After we make are way to our table I tell them

"Ok so me and Dimitri are getting married" I said breaking the awkward silence... As soon as i said it all the girls scream!

"OMG! Rose really we are so happy for you guys! AHHHH!" They all said at once, the guys just shake hands with Dimitri.

My last taught was, my life is the best!


	4. I'm pregnant!

**Heeey guys! Hope you guys are liking it so far! Just to let you know that I will update every week because of school and stuff ok! As usual I do not own Vampire Academy... Richelle Mead does!**

When I woke up the next morning I was so happy! Dimitri had just proposed to me the night before and it couldn't have been any better.

After we had told the gang, we had come back to my room to celebrate (If you know what I mean). But he had to leave early for a shift this morning.

Threw the bond I hear Lissa calling me

"_Hey wake up we have a wedding to plan! We are at the cafeteria!"_

I sigh and get up walking to my shower. After about an hour in the shower the water started turning cold so I decided to get out and meet the gang for breakfast. I pick out a nice grey/purple blouse and my dark wash skinny jeans.

As I am making my way towards the cafeteria, I hear people whispering things to each other – weird I know. As I am walking by I hear the sounds of the two voices I hate the most in the world – you guessed it: Jesse and Ralf.

"Hey Hathaway what's that on your finger?" Asked Jesse.

OH SHIT! I forgot to take my ring off and everyone has seen it. I am so dead when Alberta and Kirova find out!

"What does it look like?" I told him, to which he answers "So you're getting hitched how romantic... Who's the lucky man, maybe I can join you on the honeymoon"

Ew, that is just nasty, but I can't help but laugh when I think of Dimitri's face if I would ask him!

I finally told him "Well it's obviously not you!" and walked away leaving him there.

I get into the lunch line and look ahead to find myself some donuts! Once I get myself a couple (5) of them I walk to our usual table and see the whole gang there waiting for me. I make my way towards them and spot Dimitri on the far wall with other guardians.

Damn he looks fine! I would jump him if all these people weren't here!

I sit down and say hi to everyone sitting at the table. I can't help but notice that everyone is sending us glances. What do I have a boob on my forehead or something! Then I remembered my ring. I still had it on – hey if everyone has seen, then I can still wear it.

After small conversation I feel that Lissa's emotions are everywhere.

"Hey Liss are you okay?" I ask her. Everyone turns to look at us since we are the only ones who are currently talking.

"_Ya__I__'__ve__just__been__feeling__a__little__sick...__Nothing__to__worry__about__"_ she says back threw the bond.

"How long has it been going on?"

"_Just__a__few__weeks__when__I__wake__up__in__the__morning__"_ It took me a couple of seconds to process what she just said, then I knew what was wrong.

"When did you have your period" I whispered in her ear. She just looks at me with wide eyes that are starting to water. _"__It__'__s__been__over__two__months!__I__'__m__pregnant!__" _She screamed threw the bond.

I turn towards the gang and told them me and Lissa had to go talk with Alberta, but we were really going to the infirmary to get a pregnancy test.

When we get there I ask the cashier if she had any, and she gave me a disapproving look. What she didn't know what that they weren't for me – but for Lissa.

Once I pay we make our way back towards her room, and she disappears in the bathroom for five minutes and come out. The box said to wait 15-20 minutes so that's what we did.

Threw the bond I could feel how nervous she was, and what Christian's reaction would be.

After 15 minutes I tell her "Liss I think you should look at it know"

She looks at me and says "Rose I'm scared can you do it for me" I can feel her fear "Sure Liss"

I take the test from the table and look where there is – a little plus sign.

"Well Liss I guess you're going to need a bigger house!" I scream and she squeals and starts crying of joy!

"I can't believe I'm pregnant! I'm so happy thank you Rose for everything!"

We talked for about an hour before she left to go tell Christian. I was starting to get tired so I decided to go to sleep. Only to be woken by arms wrapping themselves around my waist.

And a voice whispering "I love you Roza" before I fell back asleep.


	5. Best shower ever

**Heey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long. I was just really busy with homework and my job! I'm either going to put up 2 chapter tonight or one today and another one tomorrow! Don't forget to check it out! Anyway I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

The next morning when I woke up, I suddenly felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turn myself around, and look up to see my Russian god asleep. He look so vulnerable when he is asleep, and it is one of the only times that he does.

I gently touched my lips to his, and his eyes fluttered open to find the dark brown ones that I love so much.

He smiles and pulls me closer.

"Why do you always look so sexy in the morning", He asks me.

"What are you talking about? I look like a bird just laid a nest in my hair!" I told him back.

"Well my beautiful Roza, I must disagree with you", and with that he leans in and kisses me.

**M scene starts here**

I leaned into him wanting more. As always are kisses started out slow but soon escalated to something more passion and lust driven.

I gently wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist pulling him towards me. He licked my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave him.

I trailed my hands down his chest, going to the edge of his shirt. I started to pull it up over his head, but he didn't seem to like the fact that we had to stop our kiss so I could take it off of him.

Once I had successfully pulled it off, his lips attacked mine and he growled. After a few more minutes of heavily making out, he started to take of my shirt (One of his over sized T-shirts). He pulled it off and threw it off somewhere in the room, but we didn't really care right know. We only cared about each other.

I started to pull his pants off, when he caught hold of my wrist and stopped me. For a second I was confused and didn't know why until he started to take mine off. I was pretty much wet with anticipation by the time he got them off.

He started to trail kisses down my stomach to the top of my thighs. Ifelt his finger hook into my underwear, as he shoved – not one – but two fingers – inside my dripping wet core.

I moaned as my back arched of the bed. Dimitri growled and started to pump his fingers harder than before! I was moaning and I could feel the tight place in my stomach and I knew I was going to cum soon.

I grabbed his hair in my hand to keep him where he was. As minutes fly by, I feel myself tighten around his tongue and fingers.

'Ahh... Dimitri... Im gonna... c-c-cum!' I panted out between moans. He growled. Just as I was going over the edge, he removed his fingers from inside me.

I was starting to protest, when I felt his tongue slip out of his mouth, and starts licking my core.

I only had three words for the feeling he gave me.

.GOD!

He really knew how to make a girl feel good. In just a few I experience my orgasm, and did it feel good.

I was lying on my back with Dimitri licking and sucking on my breast when the need to have him inside me was just too much.

"Dimitri... Please I need you NOW!" I told him, between my moans of pleasure.

"Well I can't say no to that" He said as he slipped inside me without any problems.

I can never really believe how big he is, and is able to fit in my tiny whole. But right know I didn't really care.

He started thrusting in and out of me at a steady place, but I wanted more...

"OHHH! Dimitri... faster... harder... faster and harder" I said.

He picked up his pace and went to fastest he could, I wrapped my legs around his waist so that he could get in deeper, and boy did he!

Next thing I knew I was going over such an immense amount of pleasure that i couldn't control my screams.

"Ahhhhhh! Dimitri! .GOD! Baby, I love you so much!" I practically screamed, and I'm pretty sure the whole school heard me.

"Roza! I love you too!" He growled and he released his juices inside me!

As we lay there panting trying to catch our breath with Dimitri still inside me, I instantly feel him get hard. Doesn't take him long to refuel does it?

"You up for another round Comrade" I joke, since I know he is!

"Oh Roza, you know me so well!" He says before he flips me over on all fours and slides inside of me from behind.

It feels great, and I am even tighter than before! This is really turning me on. I feel him start to move inside me as I moan in pleasure. I start to move my hips with his which makes him growl and go even faster than he was.

I came and not long after we were at it again!

We continued like this for the whole night!

**End of M scene**

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 5, time for supper. As i was about to get up, I felt someone slap my ass and look back to find Dimitri staring at me with lust filled eyes, and a smirk on his lips.

I bend down and kiss him before pulling him to the shower with me. Let's just say supper was long forgotten, as we took the best shower of our lives.

When we finally made it downstairs everyone was already heading up for curfew, but Dimitri managed to get us some leftover food.

Just then I heard a door open and close and a voice that I never taught I would here for while.

I turned around to see...


	6. Janine Hathaway

**Heey guys merry Christmas! Here is the sixth chapter I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate all the support and thank you for understanding the situation. As you all know, Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy... For now! :D**

_Previously:_

_Just then I heard a door open and close and a voice that I never taught I would here for while._

_I turned around to see..._

My mother, Janine Hathaway, right after the attack she had to go guard her Moroi, Lord Sezelski (I think that's how you write it?), before she had the chance to come and talk to me.

She looks everywhere in the room looking for someone, I think I know who that someone is... Right after I taught that, I heard her scream...

"Rosemarie Hathaway! What the hell where you thinking!" at least half of the commons turned around and looked our way.

Of course I being a smartass and all scream back at her!

"What do you mean what was I thinking! I couldn't just let him die! I love him!" If looks could kill, me and Dimitri would be in the ground by know.

"What the hell do you mean you love him? He's your mentor, not to mention 7 years older than you!"She screamed back!

"It doesn't matter! Everyone is supporting our decision except you! I just don't get it... you think you can just come in here and start acting all motherly after 5 years! That's not how it works!" By the end of this I was seriously pissed! Who does she think she is?

"Either you like it or not I am your mother and you will listen to me!" Her face was beat red!

"I think not! You left me, and know I will never forgive you! So leave me alone... this is not your choice!"

With that I stormed out of the commons, unaware of Dimitri Catching up to me, going to the only place I knew I could think in peace.

The cabin.

Once I got inside I broke down, all the pain and hatred I had been feeling sprang loose from my body and came out in loud screams and sobs.

Next thing I knew I was in Dimitri's arms, wiping my tears away while he whispered reassuring words in my hair...

All I could think about was how good it made me feel to have him here with me! I needed him right know.

**Start of M scene**

I tilted my head up and kissed him, trying to pour all my love for him inside of it. While I was doing this he grabbed my thighs and I brought my legs to wrap around his waist, and clung to his neck so I wouldn't fall.

My hands traced down his abs and made their way to the edge of his shirt and started to pull it up over his head. He let out a very loud moan when my mouth made contact with his neck.

**DPOV**

When she started sucking on my neck I let out the most feral growl/moan ever! She felt so good sucking and biting my neck.

I brought my hands to the edge of her shirt and brought it up over her head. Once I discarded that article of clothing I turned my focus to her beautiful and big breast! They were so hard already; I quickly undid the clasp of her bra and took it off of her shoulders so I could get one of those luscious nipples in my mouth.

When my lips made contact with her nipple, she immediately arched her back into me, only making me suck harder on her. While sucking on her left breast I started playing with the other using my hands.

Her breathing was becoming ragged, and I couldn't hold myself any longer, while letting out a growl, I threw her onto the bed and jumped on her attacking her mouth with mine.

During this time she was starting to unbutton my jeans and pulling them down my legs. Trying to help her, I lifted my hips upwards so he could get them off faster and more easily.

Once she successfully pulled them down, I started working on her jeans. I pulled them down her legs, only to see her dripping wet core waiting for me. I was so fucking turned on; I taught my cock would explode with how hard it was.

I slowly made my down to her core, while kissing down her stomach. Once I made my way to my destination, I quickly took off her panties so I could slip 2 fingers inside of her dripping wet core.

She moaned and again arched her back in pleasure while I started pumping harder and faster while adding 2 more fingers into her.

"Oh fuck Dimitri! That feels so good baby! Ugh! Faster!" She screamed at me in pleasure, lust clouding over her eyes, as they shut and rolled to the back of her head.

She was so fucking sexy, right then I felt her walls clench, about to come, I took my know wet and slippery fingers out of her and replaced them by my tongue, as I licked and sucked all over her folds, and clit.

About 2 minutes later she came and I licked her completely dry!

"Dimitri... Please... Fuck me!" I loved to hear her beg me.

As she spread her legs open I shed the rest of my clothing and quickly thrust myself inside of her slippery, wet walls.

We both moan in unison!

"Ugh! Dimitri Harder and Faster!" I did exactly what she said and pounded into her the hardest I could!

"Roza... Baby cum for me!" She did exactly what I told her too. And I came right after her.

**End of M scene**

Let's just say that we did similar activities all night!

**OK so I am going to try something new and if it doesn't work, well we will go back to the same way as before. So because so many of you told me you loved the story, if you want me update I am going to want 30 reviews and once I get 30 I will post my new chapter on OK! Also on the 26****th**** I will be going to New York so if I don't post it right away, it's probably since I don't have any internet connection ok! Merry Christmas and Happy New-Year everyone!**


	7. Shadow Kissed

_Previously: _

_And we did the same activities for the rest of the night..._

_**Chapter 7**_

_Flashback_

When I woke that morning, I was confused to why I was in my bed naked with arms wrapped around my waist. And then I remembered last night, and that these are Dimitri's arms.

I turn myself around to face him, and give him quick kiss on the lips. His eyes flutter open and he gives me the most amazing, breathtaking smile.

"Good morning Roza" He said,

"Morning Comrade" I told him while smiling.

Right when I was going to speak to him, i had an urge to throw up... I ran as fast as I could out of bed and into the bathroom, with Dimitri following me, as I puke my guts out.

I distinctly feel someone rubbing my back and holding my hair so that I don't get any puke on my hair. When I'm done I let myself fall back into Dimitri while he brushes my hair out of my face, and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Roza, what's wrong love?" He asks me.

"I don't know... I just had the urge to throw up!" I said to him.

"Baby, maybe we should go see a doctor..." He told me.

"No Dimitri! You know that I hate doctor" I said to him.

"Roza, honey, I know but we need to make sure that you are ok..." He told me, I know that he is just worried, but I can't help that I have a huge fear of doctors/hospitals.

_End of flashback_

And that is how I ended up in the infirmaries bathroom holding a pregnancy test in my hand... The doctor said I had to wait at least 10-15 minutes for the results... And let me tell you I was so nervous, that I was sweating like a hyena.

When the time was up... I took a look at the test and saw two pink lines...

My first taught was OMG...

I'm. Pregnant.

I am so scared... What will Dimitri think...? It's Impossible that two Dhampirs can get pregnant... but we aren't regular Dhampirs, I'm shadow kissed...

I made my way out to the waiting where Dimitri was waiting in one of the chairs. He looks up when he hears me coming, and practically runs to get to me. Once he does he sweeps me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Roza... What's wrong?" He asked once he saw that I was crying.

"Dimitri... I... We are – pregnant." I told him.

"That's impossible... We are both Dhampirs!" He yelled, while pushing open the doors.

I quickly follow him and grab his shoulder.

"Baby... We are having a child... You're going to be a dad!" I practically yelled at him, while crying...

"I'm going to be a father... We're having a baby" He smiles and gives me a kiss so filled of love "I love you so much Roza!"

"I love you too Comrade..." I told, I give him a kiss and we make our way to Kirova's office to tell her I won't be able to do my combat training anymore, unless if it's with Dimitri because I know he won't hurt me or our baby.

He knocks on the door, and we hear a faint come in...

"Ah Rose, Guardian Belikov nice to see you... What can I help you with?" Kirova asks us once we sit down.

"Well head mistress, we are just hear to inform you that Rose will not be able to attend her combat classes, or field experience, unless with me." Dimitri tells her.

"And why is that Ms, Hathaway?" She asks me.

"I'm pregnant with Dimitri's child, and so I can't have anyone hitting my stomach." I tell honestly.

"What! That is impossible you are both Dhampirs!" She yell sat us.

"Well, as you know Rose is Shadow kisses, so when Lissa healed her she made her more moroi than human." Dimitri tells her still calm.

"Well then... This is a miracle... I wish you both good luck in the future..." She told us.

As we were exiting her office she started talking again. "And Rose..." I look at her "Congratulations, you will make a wonderful mother." She said and turned back to her papers.

I just told Lissa that I am pregnant and she is still crying and saying how happy she is for me and Dimitri.

When I told her she asked who the father was and when I told her about how I was shadow kissed and stuff she finally got that Dimitri, a Dhampir, was the father of my child.

Once she was done eating we made our way up to my room, and when we entered I found Dimitri sitting on my bed waiting for me.

Smiling I made my way to him and sat on his lap, while giving him a kiss.

He kissed me back just as hard, and we soon ended up on the bed me on top of him making out.

But I forgot about Lissa, which is who coughed and brought us out of our moment.

"Oops sorry Liss... Forgot you where there..." I told her

She was just smirking, and threw the bond told me

"_I think I will give you two some alone time..."_

"_Thank you"_ I sent her back.

That night me and Dimitri didn't get much sleep... But we did resume yesterday night's activities.

**Hey guys! So Merry Christmas everyone! So for the nest chapter I want at least 40 reviews! Have a good day everyone and thx for the support!**


	8. Games pt 1

**Hey guys it's me! How you guys doing! Soooo... This is chapter 8... Forgot the disclaimer in chapter 7 so this will apply for both of the chapters... I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

_Previously_

_That night me and Dimitri didn't get much sleep... But we did resume yesterday night's activities._

DPOV

I was watching _my_ Roza sleep, while rubbing her stomach which was carrying my child. We made a miracle. I am so happy... When I turned down Tasha's offer to go off and have kids with her, I knew I wanted kids but if they weren't with Roza then I didn't want them. Now that she is giving me child, I can't help but think that my life is complete; with the woman I love and am going to marry in my arms safe carrying my child.

I give her a small kiss on her lips, and her eyes flutter open. Did I ever metion how much I love her beautiful brown eyes. They made me want to melt.

"Morning Comrade" She told me while gazing at my face.

"Morning Babe. Are you hungry?" I told her back, while giving her another kiss. Just as I said that her stomach made a growling noise. Smiling I tell her "I will take that as a yes".

I get up from the bed and make my way to the drawer where Rose gave me place to put some of my clothes. I pulled on a pair of boxers and black skinny jeans, with a deep blue shirt. It was Roza's favourite one.

RPOV

As I watched Dimitri getting dressed my mind wandered to how perfect my life is, I have an amazing fiancé, a child on the way, and the world's greatest friends supporting me through this.

I decide to get dressed in black skinny jeans, with a coral sweatshirt and black Christian Louboutin peep toes. (Pic. on profile)

I made my way towards our regular table only to see that Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Mason and Eddie were already sitting down. I took my usual spot between Mase and Liss while eating my breakfast.

"So... anyone up for some games in my room" Adrian asked.

"Sure" We told him together.

"Ok so after class everyone come to my room." We all nodded are heads in a sign that we would be there.

As the warning bell rings me, Mase and Eddie make our way towards our first class which is sadly taught by none other – You guessed it – Stan Alto.

I walk in and sit at my seat, when I turn around I spot Dimitri almost immediately on the wall and smile at him. He still has his guardian mask on but I can see in the smile in his eyes.

As the bell rings Stan makes his way to the front of the class and starts talking about something that I am completely ignoring.

I am brought out of my own taught by Stan yelling at me!

"Hathaway! Pay attention!"

"Well Stanny I was listening until you started screaming in my face" I told him with a smirk.

"Don't start with me Hathaway" He warns, but you know me... I always have to start something.

"Do you ever get tired of yelling? I mean you are getting pretty old, doesn't it hurt your throat or something?" I ask while the whole class burst out laughing.

"Out Hathaway -" he yells while pointing to the door ", Guardian Belikov would you please go punish your student?"

I made my way out of the door, with Dimitri following me close behind.

"Rose do you always have to get kicked out of class?" He asks me.

"Yes Comrade its part of my daily routine" I tell him while walking away for my next class.

_Adrian's room_

"Ok so what should we play first" Eddie asks while we are all sitting in a circle.

"Truth or dare!" Said none other than Adrian.

There was an echo of sure's, and ok's in the room

"All start" Said Adrian ", Little Dhampir truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare" I told him back

"Ok I dare you to strip down to your under wear, go to the commons, and give the first guardian you see a lap dance." Wow I gotta say that was a good one, since it was currently dinner.

"Fine" I said as I took off my clothes. All of the guy's eyes widened at what I was wearing. I had on a black and pink lace bra, with a black lace thong.

I made my way towards the commons, when I walked in everybody stopped talking and turned to look at me. All of the guys mouths dropped open, and I swear I saw some drool. I looked around and saw the first guardian that I saw was...

Guardian Petrov.

I started making my way towards her while shaking my hips, while she was staring wide eyed. Just as I was about to start dancing noisy neighbour by Akon came on. I turned around to see Adrian and Christian standing on a table holding a camera and a boom box.

I started swaying my hips, as I heard a bunch of whistle.

_My binoculars on  
>Alone staring out of my window<br>I see the best creation of woman that I ever saw in a long, long time  
>Some say it is wrong<br>But what if she knows that I am spying on her  
>Would she strip down naked and entertain me<br>Oh my god she's doing it_

When it got to the chorus I sat on Alberta's lap and begging to rub my hands all over my body.

_Taking it off (x5)  
>She's getting naked (x4)<em>

_She threw her shirt (off on the floor)  
>Then threw her bra (off on the floor)<br>The threw her skirt (off on the floor)  
>Then threw her drawers (off on the floor)<br>I can't believe (she's getting naked) x4_

I kept dancing around and pushed my boobs together while going to the back of her chair and dancing on it.

_Taking it off (x5)  
>She's getting naked (x4)<em>

_She threw her shirt (off on the floor)  
>Then threw her bra (off on the floor)<br>The threw her skirt (off on the floor)  
>Then threw her drawers (off on the floor)<br>I can't believe (she's getting naked) x4_

I was fully aware of all the guy's watching me/body but I only had eyes for one.

_My binoculars on  
>Alone staring out of my window<br>I see the best creation of woman that I ever saw in a long, long time_

Dimitri.

_Some say it is wrong  
>But what if she knows that I am spying on her<br>Would she strip down naked and entertain me  
>Oh my god she's doing it<em>

He was at the other end of the gym watching me with lust filled eyes. Without thinking I curled my finger in a sign for him to come here which worked. He started making his way towards me while staring me right in the eyes. I looked back down at Alberta who still had shock on her face and pulled her off the chair.

_Taking it off x5  
>She's getting naked x4<em>

_She threw her shirt (off on the floor)  
>Then threw her bra (off on the floor)<br>The threw her skirt (off on the floor)  
>Then threw her drawers (off on the floor)<em>

When Dimitri got here I pushed him in the chair, while everybody wolf whistled. I started grinding against him, and dancing on him lap, while whispering dirty thing in his ear. I started to feel his arousal threw his jeans and smirked to myself.

_I can't believe (she's getting naked) x4_

_I'm wanting her  
>Get on top of her<br>No stopping her  
>She knows I'm watching her<em>

I continued dancing on him until I heard the end of the song.

_My binoculars on  
>Alone staring out of my window<br>I see the best creation of woman that I ever saw in a long, long time  
>Some say it is wrong<br>But what if she knows that I am spying on her  
>Would she strip down naked and entertain me<br>Oh my god she's doing it_

As it ended I kissed him with everything I had, everyone was clapping and I smiled on his lips causing him to growl. God I loved this man. With everybody watching he picked me up and walked out of the commons with me hanging from him like a monkey. He made his way through the woods and to the cabin where he set me down on the bed.

**M scene - skip to next bold if you don't want to read –**

He kissed me while I started unbuckling his pants. I was really impatient and so horny.

"Babe do you know what pregnancy does?" I asked him as we kissed.

"No Roza what?" He asked me pulling away.

"All of my senses are heightened, which means that I am really, really, really horny right know" I tell him as I pull him to me.

I kissed him hard, and pulled his pants down. He growled in my mouth and ripped of my bra – since I was only wearing my underwear – while sucking on the top of my breast. Once he gets rid of the bra he takes my nipple in his mouth and sucks, bites and licks it. I moan while arching my back into him.

"Dimitri, I need you know!" I tell him while breathing hard.

"Of course Roza" he says while pulling down my underwear and throwing it somewhere in the room.

I open my legs wider for him and he thrust into me making both of us scream out. He goes the hardest and fastest he can. And I know he waiting for me to cum before he does. I scream and moan his names a couple of times before I fell the familiar tingling in my stomach.

As I came I could hear Dimitri yell out my name and cum inside. We both collapse him on top of me. We are both sweating and breathing heavily. I kiss him once more before he falls on the other die of the bed.

**End of M scene (see just a quickie not that bad)**

"I love you so much Dimitri Belikov" I tell him as I kiss him.

"As do I Rosemarie Hathaway" He says to me.

"Comrade... Do you want to come play truth or dare with us in Adrian's room?" I ask him

"Well since you just did that I think Alberta is going to want me to supervise anyway." He tells me.

"Awesome! Well then come on cowboy" I say as I smack his butt.

Heey guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was my longest! Anyway I want 46 reviews for a next chapter. Also just t let you guys know have put up some links for the story on my profile so check them out


	9. Games pt 2

**Heey guys! How's it going? So this is part 2 of games! As always I don't own Vampire Academy... Richelle Mead.**

_Previously: _

_Comrade... Do you want to come play truth or dare with us in Adrian's room?" I ask him_

"_Well since you just did that I think Alberta is going to want me to supervise anyway." He tells me._

"_Awesome! Well then come on cowboy" I say as I smack his butt._

RPOV

As me and Dimitri made our way towards Adrian's room once again, everyone was staring at us whispering. Dimitri, feeling protective put his arm around my waist.

Once we got to guest housing Dimitri opened the door for us and we made our way up to Adrian's room. Me being who I am, I don't knock and just walked through the door.

Everyone jumped when I opened the door, and turned to look at me and Dimitri.

"Well it's about time... Didn't think we would see you guys for a couple of days." Said Christian with a huge smirk on his face.

Beside me, Dimitri, Blushed while I just glared at him and pulled Dimitri to sit beside Adrian. Once I pushed him down and got comfortable on his lap we restarted the game.

"So... Sparky! Truth or dare?" I asked Christian, who's smirk immediately vanished.

"Dare! I am not scared!" He told me back.

"Well then you have never played truth or dare with Rose!" Said Lissa who knew that I was the queen of truth or dare.

"Ok fire crotch I dare you to... put some of Lissa's lingerie on, go to Stan's room and make out with him on his bed for 2 whole minutes!" I told him!

A green looking Christian and the rest of our group made our way towards Lissa's dorm to get her lingerie which was pink with a bunch of frills on it! When we where decided on what he was wearing and he put it on we made our way towards the guardian building...

Adrian already made sure that Stan was in his room when Christian was changing so there would be nothing stopping him from doing this dare.

When we got there, everyone hid being the wall while Christian knocked on the door. It took a couple of minutes before Stan opened the door, but when he did... Let's just say if looks could kill then Christian would be dead by know!

"Hey Sexy! I was just looking for some fun... Care to join me?" Christian asked trying to sound sensual... But failing completely.

"Mr. Ozera what is the meaning of this?" Asked Stan turning red.

"Nothing Stanny... I was just wondering if I could come in for a second?" Christian asked him while trailing his finger down his chest.

Stan visibly gulped and opened the door. When Christian walked in he closed the door but left a gap open so that we could see threw. I put my camera in the door so that I could record and look at the same time.

Stan made his way in the room, but Christian wanting to get his dare over with took Stan threw him on the bed and jumped on top of him kissing him.

But the most shocking thing was when Stan pulled Christian closer and trailed his hands down to his ass to squeeze. When the 2 minutes finished Christian jumped up and ran out of the door while wiping his lips.

"OMG! I didn't know Stan was gay!" I shouted while laughing!

Once we were all seated back in Adrian's room we played this for a couple more hours until we got bored. We decided to choose another game.

"How about I never?" Suggested Liss who was sitting beside Christian. Adrian got up to get multiple bottles of vodka and handed one to everyone. Since me and Lissa are pregnant he gave us sparkling apple juice.

"Alright" We all said

"I'll go first – "said Christian "I never had sex with more than one person" Everyone drank at this one, but not me, everyone looked at me shocked.

"Guess I'm not the whore everyone thinks I am" I told them. Dimitri just smiled and gave me a kiss while they all turned their eyes down to the floor.

"I never had a three some "Asked Lissa who was on his lap. Adrian was the only one to drink. Shocker!

"I never drank blood" I decided to stick to the basics. All the Moroi ate one.

"I never googled myself" Dimitri said. Everyone ate on.

We continued like this until all of our bottles where empty. Everyone was pretty much drunk – save Lissa and I – So we all decided to crash in his room.

Since I couldn't I just sat with Dimitri's head in my lap. When he woke up he did something that shocked me. He took my hand and let me to my room.

I woke up by the sound of a door slamming... I looked around and noticed that me and Dimitri Sleeping in my room and I remembered that yesterday he woke up and dragged me back to my room.

I wondered how everyone else are doing? But all taught stopped when someone knocked at my door. I got up to answer it not expecting to see who I saw...

At the door stood...

**Ok so for leaving you guys hanging but you will just have to wait for the next chapter. I am going to stop with the reviews for now! Thx for the support! R&R**


	10. Tasha Ozera

**Heey guys! This is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! I do not own Vampire Academy but Richelle Mead does!**

_Previously:_

_I woke up by the sound of a door slamming... I looked around and noticed that me and Dimitri Sleeping in my room and I remembered that yesterday he woke up and dragged me back to my room._

_I wondered how everyone else are doing. But all taught stopped when someone knocked at my door. I got up to answer it not expecting to see who I saw..._

_At the door stood..._

RPOV

Tasha.

The last time I had seen her was when she threw a ball of fire at my head, and that was the night that Dimitri proposed.

"What do you want?" I growled at her.

She just smirked and told me "I'm here for Dimka..."

"Well you can't have him because he's mine." I told her as if she was stupid.

I heard Dimitri coming up behind me "Tasha what are you doing here?" he asked her clearly annoyed.

"Well Dimka I'm just here to tell you that my offer still stands, and that you won!" She told him back.

"What are you talking about Tasha?" He asked confused.

"You where just with that slut to make me jealous! Well I'm telling it worked... Can we go home know I'm really tired!"

DPOV

"You where just with that slut to make me jealous! Well I'm telling you it worked... Can we go know I'm really tired!"

"I don't know what you talking about but you have to get out of here before I make you!"

"Come on Dimka stop playing I know you really love me!"

"Roza honey can you back inside for a second?" I asked her.

She just stares at me and nods lightly. I turn back to Tasha and glare at her. I am so mad, how dare she come here and tell me that I love her when I love Roza more than my life.

"When are you going to get this in your head? ..you! I love Roza no one else!" I practically scream at her.

She just stares at me with a smirk. "Of course you love me Dimka. You love me and only me!"

Her eyes have a evil glint, but all taught of that stop when I realize that I only love Tasha on nobody else.

"Of course I love you Tasha!" I told her as I lean in to kiss her.

RPOV

It was getting really quiet out there so I decided that would take a peak.

I wish I didn't.

I walked out the door to find Dimitri pinning Tasha to the wall kissing her with her shirt on the floor, while she is pulling his over his head.

"What the fuck is going on!" I scream at them my eyes filling with tears.

The love of my life, the air that I breathe is kissing another woman. I just felt heartbreak in a million pieces. But when I looked at Dimitri his eyes were glazed over like he wasn't there.

I go up to Tasha who I smirking and slap her across the face. Hard. I then turn to Dimitri and punch him in the face.

"I hate you! You fucking mother fucker at shit! I hope you're happy with your life." I tell him as I rip my engagement ring off and throw it at him.

Right then it was like he was brought back to reality. He just smiled at me and held his hands out towards me.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I told him threw gritted teeth.

"Roza what's wrong? What happened?" he asked me confused.

"Really Dimitri, what happened? You were practically attacking her and you asked what happened?"

"Roza I would never do that to you or our child!" he told me.

I didn't listen I just started running; I didn't care where ii just had to get out of this place. I went to the only place that could help me think. I ran towards the cabin. Our cabin. Once I got there I broke down crying. I fell to my knees hugging them to my chest and sobbed.

I stayed there for a couple of hours in that same position. Until I heard leaves moving outside the wards. I felt for my stake that I always had for me, I made my way out towards the wards. I could hear people calling my name in the distance and a lot of footsteps but I didn't care.

I went around the bush and was shocked at what I found there.

There was at least 50 Strigoi making a plan to attack. I didn't even wait to hear what they were saying I just jumped in and killed them.

Once they saw that I was there 5 came at me thinking that I couldn't take them. Please I'm rose Hathaway 5 Strigoi is nothing? I took them down in a couple of minutes. Once I looked around I saw that the wards had been broken and I started running towards that guardian wing.

Once I got there I busted through the door to the meeting and everyone jumped. They all stared at me in shock.

"Alberta Strigoi on campus!" I told her as I ran to kill them.

Once I got there they were standing in the middle of the commons with Lissa in a chokehold by one of the Strigoi. All of the other students were huddled together and the back of the room.

The Strigoi that was pinning Lissa stepped forwards and opened his mouth to speak.

"We won't hurt the last Dragomir, on one condition... We want..."

**Hey guys thx for reading! R&R**


	11. We want

**Heey guys! This is the next chapter! I don't own Vampire academy... Richelle Mead does!**

_Previously:_

_The Strigoi that was pinning Lissa stepped forwards and opened his mouth to speak._

"_We won't hurt the last Dragomir, on one condition... We want..."_

RPOV

"We won't hurt the last Dragomir, on one condition... We want... Rosemarie Hathaway"

When they said that my heart started beating faster.

"Come on Rosie we won't hurt you. Come out, come out wherever you are."

All of the guardians where staring at me. I made my decision and started walking towards the group.

"Ahh, Rose pleasure to see you again! I hope that my other minions didn't give you a hard time?" He asked me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him.

"Well my dear, let's just say that you are very special, and you would make a great minion. After you have that baby of yours of course." He said staring at my stomach.

I heard people gasp. Not everyone knew that I was pregnant. Wanting to protect my child I put my arms around my stomach. He started laughing.

"So here is the deal, you come with us and we won't harm your school?" He told me "What do you say?"

I looked back and stared at the people I loved the most in the world, when my eyes landed on Christian was staring at me, probably thinking the opposite of what I did. I had to go.

"Fine I will go with you if you let her go." I told them pointing to Lissa.

"Pleasant, you chose well my dear." He let Lissa go and 2 Strigoi came running towards me.

I heard people screaming my name, but I didn't listen I started walking towards the forest, when the worst headache I've ever had came. I looked around and saw black sploshes all over the place.

When I looked up again there was a woman standing in the middle of the field whispering something.

"_You have to do it, the one who shall sacrifice, shall win the battle with the dead"_

After she said that she disappeared, but I knew what I had to do. I looked at Christian again begging him to understand what I said; he nodded and stepped forward without any of the Strigoi seeing him.

I turned around at lightning speed and started staking the Strigoi. Everyone was frozen at what I was doing, all of a sudden Christian came and made a circle of fire around me and the Strigoi, while lighting some of their heads on fire.

I was fighting with a Strigoi when one came and knocked my stake at out of my hand, he grabbed me but he neck and brought it towards his mouth. I heard some students screaming, while the guardians were trying to help me.

Out of nowhere I felt something warm in my hand and I looked down to see that it was a ball of black. Darkness. Curious I threw it towards a Strigoi and he immediately screamed and burned.

Wow.

I grabbed more of Lissa's darkness and continued throwing it everywhere, hitting all of the Strigoi.

The last thing I remember is people screaming my name, and me swaying, before I fell in darkness.

DPOV

I started running towards Roza when she started falling. I reached right before she fell to the ground. I was thinking the same thing as everyone else, why where they here for her, and how did she do the thing with her hands.

I scooped her up in my arms and made my way towards the infirmary to make sure she is fine. I couldn't believe that she was going to give herself up for the school. She could've of gotten killed.

I still haven't talked to her about the Tasha problem since she used compulsion on me and rose ran, we were looking for her for hours and we never found her until she came busting threw the doors of the meeting room saying that there was Strigoi on campus. We couldn't even ask her where before she took off so fast I could've missed her if I would've blinked.

When I barged in the doors I immediately called for the dr. When she saw Roza she gasped and told me to bring her to the usual room she was in. I laid her down on the bed and wiped away the hair that was on her face.

"Я люблю тебя мой милый, вы не можете оставить меня, ты мой мир, я тебя люблю так много Роза. Вернись ко мне скоро." I whispered to her.

(I love you my sweet, you can't leave me, you are my world, i love you so much Roza. Come back to me soon.)

I stayed there with her while the doctor checked on the baby and made sure everything was ok. She wanted to keep her over night to monitor the baby in case something may happen.

I was stroking Roses hair, waiting for her to wake up when I saw her eyes flutter open, she was looking around the room, when she saw me she started crying and pushed me away from her.

"Roza honey, Tasha she used compulsion on me, I didn't mean to kiss her, I love you and only you." I told her, at the same time she jumped up in my arms wrapping them around me sobbing into my chest.

"Shhh, baby it's ok, I will protect you" I kept telling her over and over again.

"I love you so much Comrade" She told me while looking into my eyes.

"I love you too my love." I said and kissed her.

**Thx for reading! R&R**


	12. Anna & Vladimir

**Hey guys! Me again! Ok so I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does! Enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_I was stroking Roses hair, waiting for her to wake up when I saw her eyes flutter open, she was looking around the room, when she saw me she started crying and pushed me away from her._

_"Roza honey, Tasha she used compulsion on me, I didn't mean to kiss her, I love you and only you." I told her, at the same time she jumped up in my arms wrapping them around me sobbing into my chest._

_"Shhh, baby it's ok, I will protect you" I kept telling her over and over again._

_"I love you so much Comrade" She told me while looking into my eyes._

_"I love you too my love." I said and kissed her._

DPOV

Rose was still a little shaken up from earlier but I was trying my best to calm her down.

Alberta had called me to see how she was doing and because she wanted to meet us to talk about what happened, and so Roza could get her Marks.

While I was thinking about this I didn't realise that she was awake and looking at me.

"Comrade what are you thinking so hard about?" She asked me looking curious.

"Nothing Roza..." I tell. She knew that I was lying but she just ignored it and laid back down on my chest.

We were waiting for the ok from the doctor so we could leave. Rose is very impatient and wanted to leave now, even though we couldn't. A couple of hours later the door opens and the Dr. comes in.

"Hi Rose, I will be able to discharge you in a couple of hours. I just want to make sure that the baby is ok."She told us, smile, and walked out.

_3 hours later_

Me and Roza where sitting at the usual table. No one was here yet since it was near the end of classes.

I knew something was bothering her, but I also knew that she wouldn't tell me what was so I decided to leave it.

RPOV

I'm still confused about what happened, I mean sure I'm glad that I have new power that I can use, but I'm scared about how it could affect my life, and the baby's.

I know that Dimitri wants to know what's going on, but I can't tell him in fear that they might come for him also. I decided that I needed to calm down. I came up with the bright idea to read Anna's journal.

"Hey Comrade, I'm going to go to my room for a while ok?" I asked him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked me back.

"No its fine, go talk to people... Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Yes I do actually... Ok Roza I will see you later." He tells me, before getting up and walking away.

Once I see the doors close after him, I get up and make my way towards the Dhampir dorms. I go up the staircase to my room.

Once I'm in I grab the journal and get comfortable on my bed before reading the first page.

_April 10__th__ 1819_

_ Me and Vladimir found out that I am pregnant today. I didn't even know that it was possible until today, since the doctor told me that I couldn't have nay kids because my ovaries where wrong or something. We think it is because of me being Shadow-Kissed, since when he healed me, he healed my infertility also. _

_There have been more and more Strigoi; I think they are looking for something or someone. I am going to find out who or what it is before they destroy us all._

_-Anna_

That's weird... I guess I'm not the only person to get pregnant. I'm curious to see what happened during her pregnancy.

_April 18__th__ 1819_

_ I found out what they are looking for, and am know fearing for my life as well as my child's. I never expected this to happen so soon. I'm terrified to know what might happen even if Vladimir says he will protect us. Even he isn't strong enough to beat them._

_While we were walking out, a Strigoi came out from nowhere and jumped us. I instantly kicked into battle mode, and started fighting him. I could distantly hear Vladimir telling me to come back because of the baby. The baby. All my taught had stopped only focusing on my miracle. I knew that I had to protect my unborn child. But when I tried to step away the Strigoi just came at me again. I had this funny feeling in my hand, wondering what it was I brought it up to my face so that I could take a look._

_What I saw shocked me to no end. In my hand, was a glowing ball... Of darkness. I couldn't believe what was happening. The next thing I knew the Strigoi was turned to ash on the ground and the ball had disappeared._

_Turns out, the Strigoi where after our child. They say that he/she was supposed to be the saviour of either the world or the dead or the living. I couldn't believe this was happening._

_That night me and Vladimir went into hiding so that no one could find us._

_-Anna_

I froze... This couldn't be what was going on could it? I knew I had to read to find out more about this.

_June 15th 1819_

_I am know about 3 or 4 months pregnant, and let me tell you, it's a pain in the ass. We researched the myth that was being said about our child. Turns out that there will be one Moroi – Dhampir couple that will bring a saviour into this world, but there will also be a Dhampir – Dhampir couple that will bring a saviour._

_Both of these children will be destined to find each other. Even though they were born in different times, the first child was going to stop aging at 5. He/she will wait for the other saviour until they reach the same age. Once they do, the myth would take place, and our life as we know it will change._

_-Anna_

My heart was beating fast. I had to go see Dimitri. This could not happen to us. We just got our happy ending, and know this is happening. Once Dimitri is here with me, we will continue to read together.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the new chapter. It really just came to me and I taught it would be a great idea to incorporate Anna into this. R&R thx for the support!**


	13. Journal

**Heey guys! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter... Since a lot of you reviewed on the last one I am going to update twice today! I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

_Previously:_

_-Anna_

_My heart was beating fast. I had to go see Dimitri. This could not happen to us. We just got our happy ending, and know this is happening. Once Dimitri is here with me, we will continue to read together._

_**Chapter 13:**_

I ran towards Dimitri's room in hopes that I would find him so that we could talk about this so called "Myth". I didn't know if it even existed, but I'm scared to know if it does or doesn't. My child could be in danger; me and Dimitri could be in danger. Life as we know it could change.

If the myth is real, than we have to find the second saviour. Once we know the sex of the baby, we can start looking. We were going to know the sex of the baby in about a month or so. I was so excited.

Ok, now back to the journal, I have to find Dimitri. I got to his building and ran up the stairs. Once I got to his door I started banging on it screaming his name!

He flung open the door, looking at me in worry.

"Roza, is everything ok?" He asked me.

"Comrade I need you to come with me right know!" I practically screamed at him before taking his hand in mine and running towards my dorm room.

"Roza! What is going on?" He asked while we were running.

"Wait and see Comrade!" I told him back.

Once we got to my room, I burst through my door and ran to my bed where I left the journal. I handed it to Dimitri.

"Comrade read right here." I told him while pointing where I wanted him to read.

He read for a couple of minutes before his eyes got wide and he lifted his eyes to look at mine. I could tell that he was just as frightened as me.

"Roza, do you think this is true?" He asked me while we are sitting on my bed, holding hands.

"I don't know, but I think we should keep reading and try to find out more..." I told him.

I got the book from him and started reading it out loud.

_June 20__th__ 1819_

_ We were attacked once again, but this time I didn't go uninjured. I have a cut on my left arm going from my elbow up to my shoulder. It's pretty deep, but it doesn't hurt or anything._

_I would ask Vladimir to heal it, but when we were attacked he had to heal my broken leg that I had gotten while fighting. He was too tired to do any kind of power. I am going to contact a doctor just to make sure that the baby is not injured or harmed in anyway. _

_Once we know what sex our baby is, we will be able to determine the sex of the saviour. Since we don't know when or where that baby will come into this world, we had one of our dear friends, Yeva Belikova, to make us an anti aging potion. This way we will be able to grow up with our child, and be able to locate the second saviour._

_-Anna_

Well that was – Wait isn't Yeva Dimitri's grandmothers name? O dear lord this cannot be happening.

DPOV

When she said my grandmother's name I think my face showed all the surprise that it could... How could she not tell me? She is my grandmother and she won't tell me that my only child – Which is a miracle itself – Is in danger, and one of the two saviours.

On top of that Anna and Vladimir are still alive! What joy! Note the sarcasm.

Wait... If they are alive, then why did the books tell us that Vladimir had died, and that Anna had killed herself? Maybe its written in the journal somewhere...

"Roza I think we should continue reading..." I told her.

"Sure thing Comrade" She said while handing me the book.

I started reading again.

_July 1__st__ 1819_

_ This is worst than I taught, we are know on a train planning how to fake our deaths. Of course this is going to be harder than we taught, we don't know how to just fake our deaths like this._

_We finally came up with an idea after 2 hours. Since everyone knows that Vladimir practices Spirit, and that I am Shadow-kissed which means that I take the darkness from him, than we could say that Vladimir died. Yes, died we could say that he had a rare illness that took his life, and when he went into hiding, I would pretend to commit suicide and say that it was the darkness's fault. Perfect right!_

_Once we are out of here I am going to go see a doctor and get the sex of my child, this way we would know what to look for as the other saviour. _

_-Anna_

OK... This is not what I expected at all. They faked their deaths. Will we have to do that also? I can't even think about this right know. I look on my side to see Roza frozen, looking at the book wide-eyed.

"Baby, are you ok?" I ask her while taking her hand in mine.

"Umm.. I think, uh, ya I'm fine..." She tells me. Knowing that I will not let this go I take her face and make her look at me.

"Roza Its ok to be scared... I understand but we have to be strong ok?" I ask her.

She smiles at me and lightly nods before bringing her lips to mine. As always the kiss becomes something more, and the next thing I know I am pushing her back onto the bed.

**M scene scroll to next bold if you don't want to read!**

I kiss her shoving my tongue inside her mouth, making her moan softly. God this woman drives me crazy. I let go of her mouth to kiss down her neck and jaw. She moans once again.

My hands trail down her body before grasping the end of her shirt in my hands and pulling it up her body.

RPOV

When he starts to pull up my shirt, I become wet. God he is so sexy. I just want to fuck him!

He pulls my shirt over my head, only to see that I am not wearing a bra, since they got too small. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth and begins to suck, lick, and bite on them.

I am know moaning so loud. Thank the lord that I don't have any neighbours that are close to my room. He switched to the other giving it just as much attention as he did before.

While he is doing this, my hands trail down his chest to take of his shirt. He growls when I interrupt his lips, while taking of his shirt, but soon forgets about it and goes back to pleasuring my hard buds.

My panties are now so wet, I'm pretty sure there is a puddle on the bed. My hands go lower, towards his belt, and I start undoing it. Once I ride him of his pants, and he does the same to me, we go back to kissing each other with so much passion, and love that it could suffocate you.

When I try to get his boxers off, his hands shoot out to stop mine. Confused I wait for him to do anything. He takes his hands and removes my tong, I know what he is going to do, and I can't wait.

He takes my feet and puts them over his shoulders, lowering his face towards my aching center. I feel his hot breath on me, and let out a strangled moan. He darts his tongue inside my slick wet folds, and starts biting and licking every surface he can.

.GOD. He felt so good. Next thing I know his hand is rubbing my clit while he is pumping 2 fingers in and out of me. I can feel the familiar sensation in my stomach. So I grab his hair and keep his head there, pushing it even further near my centre. Right then I cum, in pure bliss.

"Ugh! Dimitri! Ugh! Ummm! I love you so much baby!" I scream as I reach my first orgasm.

He just licks up everything I give him , and rids himself of his boxers before pushing himself into my center, which is still throbbing, he goes that fastest we have ever gone!

"Dimitri! Ugh fuck me baby!" I tell him in my most sensual voice, which is hard since I am panting and moaning at the same time.

For the next couple of minute he keeps going at the same place while moaning and kissing me. I can already feel his member throb inside of me, and I know that he is close to coming. So am I.

In the next seconds we both moan so loud, I'm pretty sure the whole school heard us, and we scream our names.

"Ahh! Roza! Ugh you're so good baby! Fuck me!" He yells.

"Dimitri! Baby! I love you! Ugh... Ugh!"I yell at the same time.

**End of M scene**

I lay on his chest as he traces patterns on my back.

I look up into the gorgeous eyes that I fell in love with.

"I love you so much Comrade" I tell him smiling.

"I love you too Roza" He tells me back before we kiss, and I snuggle up to his chest falling asleep.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R thx for the support!**


	14. The note

**Heey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I was just busy with my boyfriend and school! Anyway, I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

Previously:

I lay on his chest as he traces patterns on my back.

I look up into the gorgeous eyes that I fell in love with.

"I love you so much Comrade" I tell him smiling.

"I love you too Roza" He tells me back before we kiss, and I snuggle up to his chest falling asleep.

**Chapter 14:**

I woke up; for once feeling like everything was going to be ok... Until I remembered what happened yesterday... What if it's true? The only way to find it out is to wait, and know what the sex of the baby is. We have to keep reading, and find out the sex of Anna's baby to.

I get up and get dressed (outfit on profile). Once I'm done I make my way to the dining hall sitting at our usual table. My mind kept thinking back to the journal and I couldn't wait to start reading it again.

I sat patiently waiting for Dimitri to finish his shift, so that we could go upstairs and keep reading Anna's journal.

30 minutes later, Dimitri walks into the hall, his eyes looking for someone, before he spots me and makes his way towards the table.

"Hello Roza, How are you this morning?" He asks me while giving me a peck on the lips.

"Doing fine Comrade, Can we go and read the rest of the diary knows?" I ask him in my sweetest voice.

"Sure. Let's go."

Upstairs

When we get to my room, I immediately make my way towards the diary lying on my bedside table. I grab and flip to the page that we left off at.

_July 10__th__ 1819_

_It has been about a week since we faked Vladimir's death. Everyone is buying the plan. Today is the day that I am "committing suicide" I'm very nervous that somebody will find out about everything and that we will be in more danger than ever._

_There is only 1 hour left before I will leave my home town, the people I love, my childhood. Vladimir rented a house right outside of Montana where we will be living in until we can find the second saviour._

_-Anna_

I and Dimitri look at each other. If they are still living in that house we will be able to find them even quicker than we taught possible. We need to find this address, if we keep reading will they tell us?

_July 15__th__ 1819_

_ We've started to settle into our new life, and our new home. The house is so beautiful its white, and has a porch that wraps around the front end of the house, and every room has a walk in closet, as well as a full on suite bathroom._

_The area where we are situated is in a forest, its beautiful, we have a big backyard with a bunch of trees and a garden, that I always wanted, it was the perfect house for our fam – _

In the middle of reading a note fell out of the side of the book, I bent down to pick it up and read what was written on the front.

Only the chosen ones may open this envelope. Think within your hearts to find the key.

Look into your hearts to find the key? What does that mean! I look at Dimitri to see his face full of confusion.

"Dimitri, what is it?"I ask him.

"My grandmother has told me, something about that before. Wait here." He tells me before getting up and leaving the room.

I sat there frozen scared of what the story might be.

10 minutes later Dimitri reappears at the door and walks in with a box in his hands. He is shacking. I am immediately scared of what is in that box.

"What's in there?"I ask him curiously.

"A box Yeva gave me. She told me that when the time comes, I have to open the box to find the key to the world."

"Can u open it?"

He starts walking my way, and opens the lid. Inside there is a little pillow, with a jar of juice or something.

I look at Dimitri confused.

He gets up take the envelope that fell out of the diary and pores the potion – or whatever it is, on the note. A ray of light appears right when the potion touches the paper.

I look at it amazed, I had never seen anything like this, not even Lissa's magic. It was beautiful, wonderful.

I grab the envelope from Dimitri's hand and opened it up.

Inside was a note that said...

_If you are reading this, then you are the parents of the next saviour... We have been searching a long time for the two of you and we need you to come to us so we can connect the two saviours. We will be outside of Montana at the address..._

**Heeey guys! So I hope you like this next chapter! I'm sorry I'm stopping here but I have to have another idea for the next chapter! Thx for the support and don't forget to R&R!**


	15. You Found Me

**Hey guys sorry I've been away for a long time but I'm going to start updating now! So expect new chapters! I also updated my other story Glad They Came earlier today so go check it out! Thanks guys!**

_Previously:_

_I look at Dimitri confused._

_He gets up take the envelope that fell out of the diary and pores the potion – or whatever it is, on the note. A ray of light appears right when the potion touches the paper._

_I look at it amazed, I had never seen anything like this, not even Lissa's magic. It was beautiful, wonderful._

_I grab the envelope from Dimitri's hand and opened it up._

_Inside was a note that said..._

_If you are reading this, then you are the parents of the next saviour... We have been searching a long time for the two of you and we need you to come to us so we can connect the two saviours. We will be outside of Montana at the address..._

_Chapter 15:_

_We both looked at each other knowing what we had to do. Dimitri ran to the closet and started to pack an overnight bag for the both of us, while I went online looking for directions the house in the note. I could tell that Dimitri was nervous by the way he was acting. I think we both were. I touched my stomach and couldn't help but feel fear for my child he or she was being born into this without a choice and that wasn't fair. But even if the prophecy was true I would support and love my child with everything in me._

_By the time I had printed the directions, Dimitri had finished packing our overnight bag. We made our way down to the car park, to our car. Since we had a 3 hour drive ahead of us I thought I might as well keep reading the diary to found out more about the prophecy._

_December 15th 1819_

_It has been five months since we've faked our deaths and moved to Montana. Five months since we've left our family and world as we know it behind. Five months of not knowing what is going to happen next._

_Our baby was born three hours ago. Our perfect little boy. Maxim Hill Swarovski, born December 15th at 3 pm. We figured out that when he stops aging we will stop aging as well to be able to keep him safe and wait for the other saviour. Once the second child is born Maxim will start growing once again._

_-Anna_

_I was freaking out, but I was also happy. I was having a girl, a baby girl. I looked towards Dimitri who was focused on driving wondering how I got this lucky. I have a wonderful Fiancé and a wonderful baby girl on the way. I couldn't be happier._

_Dimitri, sensing my gaze on him, turned to look at me with a questioning gaze... I read him the entry in Anna's diary and saw his face lite up once he figured out that we were having a girl._

_"Daddy's little girl" He whispered with a smile on his face._

_He grabbed my hand with the opposite hand he was dicing with and brought it his mouth to kiss it. I was looking through the diary when all of a sudden, the pages started to flip without me touching them, before finally stopping on a blank page. Dimitri and I looked at each other before looking towards the book again noticing that writing was starting to appear on the page. _

_If you are reading this you are the saviours parents. We have been waiting for you. Maxim has started to grow indicating that you daughter is on the way. Please make your way to our house as quick as possible. Don't be afraid we won't hurt you. And remember... Don't trust anyone..._

_I was staring at the page with a shocked expression. Before telling Dimitri to step on it._

_We arrived at the address written in the diary around 11 am (human time). The house looked pretty normal, apart from the mega security system around it, but it was still pretty. Dimitri and I got out of the car, and started walking towards the door holding hands. We were both nervous as to what was going to be behind the door. We had just rung the doorbell when it slowly opened revealing a small boy, about 5 years old with chocolate all over his mouth laughing._

_I thought for a minute before figuring it out. This was the second saviours, Maxim, as they call him. I studied him, his sand blonde hair, blue eyes, dimple cheek's. He was cute. Behind him I heard his mother calling for him running towards the door to see who her son was looking at. As she came behind the door she froze. Looking at us carefully holding hands, and my big belly that has seem to have grown a lot over the past few days._

_She looked at us for a few more seconds before calling for her husband, Vladimir, to come to the front door. Finally remembering that we where outside she invited us in before closing the door._

_"Well I guess you guys have found the diary. We are so glad you are here. We have been searching for you for centuries." She told us._

_"Well why don't you kids come in and we can talk about... Everything" She told us before taking our coats and calling for her husband once more._

_Not even a minute later we heard laughing and a man's voice approaching us. Dimitri's arm tightened around my waist. As a tall figure came around the corner with Maxim in his hands. He stopped in his tracks when he saw us, mouth open, eyes wide. Maxim was confused._

_"Daddy what's wrong?" He asked in his baby voice _

_This seemed to snap Vladimir out of his trance "Nothing buddy, why don't you go ask mommy for some cookies" he told his son sending him into the kitchen._

_He sat down in front of us looking us straight in the eye, 2 minutes later Anna joined us sitting beside him grabbing onto one of his hands. We all looked at each other before Vladimir opened his mouth._

_"So... what are your names?" He asked us._

_Dimitri squeezed my hand before answering " I'm Dimitri Belikov, and this is my fiancé Rose Hathaway... How about you?" He asked him back._

_" I'm Vladimir Swarovski and this is my wife Anna Torus" he told us._

_After a few moments of awkward silence I finally decided to speak up._

_" Enough with this, we need to talk about the prophecy, and about... our kids" I said looking into their eyes._

_**So this is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to R&R! have a nice day guys!**_


	16. Prophecy

**Heeey guys so I'm back with another chapter! As I said, I'm really trying to finish these stories for you guys and I'm on summer break! So perfect time to do so! Anyways enjoy!**

_Previously:_

_He sat down in front of us looking us straight in the eye, 2 minutes later Anna joined us sitting beside him grabbing onto one of his hands. We all looked at each other before Vladimir opened his mouth._

_"So... what are your names?" He asked us._

_Dimitri squeezed my hand before answering " I'm Dimitri Belikov, and this is my fiancé Rose Hathaway... How about you?" He asked him back._

_" I'm Vladimir Swarovski and this is my wife Anna Torus" he told us._

_After a few moments of awkward silence I finally decided to speak up._

_" Enough with this, we need to talk about the prophecy, and about... our kids" I said looking into their eyes._

Chapter 16:

"Well then might as well cut to the chase... What would you guys like to know?" Anna asked us.

"What exactly does this prophecy do?" Dimitri asked them.

"Basically our son, and your daughter are soul mates. Together they will be able to fight against anything and everything. They will either choose the living, us Moroi and Dhampir. Or the dead, the Strigoi. When they chose their side, the opposite one will die, and forever remain dead." Vladimir informed us.

"So what you are saying is that our children are star crossed lovers destines to be together and to put an end to this war?" I said.

"Yes, but there are some complications..." Anna trailed off.

"What are they?" I asked probably regretting wanting to know.

"The Strigoi want our kids. When your daughter is born, she is going to decide the faith of both of our kids. If the Strigoi get to you, and manage to capture her at birth, our side, the living, will be no more." Anna explained.

"That will never happen. No one will put a hand on my wife or daughter." Dimitri said with his guardian mask on.

"We get that. We think it would be safest if we all lived at the Academy. That way when your daughter is born, her and Maxim can be together, and have the best protection." Vladimir proposed.

"Okay but our daughter wont be born for another 7 months, so you guys don't have to move to the academy soon."

"Oh honey, she wont be born in the next 7 months. Since she is a Dhampir Dhampir baby, the pregnancy is going to be twice as fast. So I would say you have another 2 months to go before she is born." Anna informed me.

What! I wasn't ready for this. I needed more time to get adjusted, and to figure things out. This is all happening so fast. Once she is born her world, her life is never going to be the same. Do I want that for my child. Her life to be written for her already.

"Listen we will give you guys time to process. There is a guest room upstairs if you guys want to use it. Don't be shy to ask for anything." They said while walking out holding hands.

Me and Dimitri got up and made our way up the stairs to the guest room. It was a large, with green paint, and white accessories. Very pretty and homie looking. It looked almost... Normal.

We made our way to the bed not saying anything, before lying down, me with my head on his chest, and arms wrapped around his waist breathing in his delicious sent.

He pulled me closer to him rubbing his thumb on my stomach before kissing my forehead.

"We haven't figured out a name for her yet..." I told Dimitri

"What did you have in mind Roza?" He asked back.

"Well I've always liked Serena, and Jamie..." I trailed off hoping he would like them.

"I like them both... And for middle names I thought of Either Elizabeth or Theresa." He told me looking excited.

"Ok so Serena Elizabeth Belikov-Hathaway or Jamie Theresa Belikov-Hathaway?" I asked.

"I like them both Roza." He said pulling me closer to him and closing his eyes.

It was moments like these that I loved. When we didn't have to say anything but we connected on so many levels. Our silence was comfortable, something I was grateful for. I never thought I would be this happy with my life. But right now, lying on this bed with my husband and my baby. I knew I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here. They were my life and I vowed that I would keep them both safe if it was the last thing I do. No one messes with the Belikov's or the Hathaway's and if anyone tries to hurt my girl, they will have to face my wrath.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a light snoring noise coming from on top of my head. I guess Dimitri was very tired, since he fell asleep so fast. I looked up and saw his beautiful face. I moved a piece of hair away from his eyes and just stared at him, wondering how I got so lucky, to have a man that loves me so much. I moved from on top of the bed to take his shoes and clothes off, before tucking him under the covers.

I decided to explore, as I made my way down the hall, I would hear something in the last room. I made my way towards it before opening the door. Inside was a blue room with stars and planets all over the ceiling and walls. I'm guessing this was maxim's room. I looked at the ground and found the infant playing with his toys. He looked up when he heard a noise and grinned a toothy grin at me. I smiled thinking that in a couple of months I was going to have my own child. I rubbed my stomach thinking about it.

Maxim was staring intently on my stomach. He rose up onto his feet and made his way towards me. He put his arms in the air, which meant he wanted to be picked up before her leaned up and whispered in my ear.

"You are her mommy..."

**Duh Duh Duuuuh cliff hanger anyways I'm probably going to be updating tomorrow anyways since I'm on a role and want to stay on a role so I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to R&R.**


	17. Review

Hey guys! I just wanted to bring up the lovely review that I got from an anonymous source.

Just because two people are married, it does not mean that the woman has to take the man's surname. You are obviously a kid if u don't know that in some countries you do not need to give up your surname justbecause u are married. Know if you have a problem with this pretty well known fact maybe you should not read this story and go get a life.

Thank you very much to Roza-Dimka-reader for defending me in this situation.

Now that, that is over im going to start updating this story about once a week! So you guys better get ready! I will probably have a chapter up tomorrow so stay tuned! Anyway Merry Christmas to all!


	18. Birth

**Hey guys so as I said in my last authors note here is the next chapter to my story! Also, I would like your opinion on which name you guys like best there is: Serena Elizabeth Belikov-Hathaway or Jamie Theresa Belikov-Hathaway. I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does! So l hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry it's kinda short.**

_Previously:_

_"You are her mommy..."_

Chapter 17 :

I stared at the little guy in my arms shocked. I had no idea how he knew that I was pregnant. Or who I was.

What he did next shocked me even more. He took his hand, put it on my stomach, and said "I love you". Atleast I knew that he would love my daughter. I couldn't wait for her to be born so I could hold her, kiss her and snuggle her.

_**2 months later**_

"DIMITRI BELIKOV I HATE YOU! WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN! DEAR LORD THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH!" I screamed in pain.

Who knew that giving birth would be so painful. It felt like a fucking car was trying to push its way out of my vagine. Like what the hell is this.

"I know baby, but you don't really mean it…" Dimitri tells me

"Ohh yeah I don't, we will see about that. You are not getting any for the rest of your life!" I said, well yelled, while screaming.

"I love you too baby" He told me kissing my forehead while squeezing my hand for support.

Anna, Vladimir and Maxim were waiting outside until the baby got here. Funny thing is that we had gotten really close with all three of them. We all lived at the Academy in houses that we got built in the outskirts of campus. The headmistress had agreed to let us have our own houses since we were having or already had kids, and the prophecy.

So apart from giving birth, life was good.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza looked beautiful, even sweaty and and mad. She has been yelling at me for the past 6 hours about how she is going to chop my dick off and feed it to a Camel, or that we won't be having sex for the rest of my life. I call bullshit on both because I know that if it came to that, she would break long before me. I would never say that to her right now though.

"Dimitri I really need to push! Go get the doctor!" Rose yelled at me, she looked in pain.

I pushed the red button on the side of her hospital bed and waited for the doctor to come. But he never did. I ran out into the hallway and there was no one there everyone had disappeared and it was only Rose, Vladimir, Anna, Maxim and I left in the whole hospital.

"Anna, Vladimir what is going on? Where is everybody?" I asked them panicking.

"Dimitri just relax. This happened with us to. We are going to have to deliver this baby by ourselves. No humans can help us do this. It is part of the prophecy, give birth to your own child." He told me looking sympathetic.

"Why didn't you tell us this before! That would've been something to bring up in a conversation! Oh yeah our children are in a prophecy together, oh and by the way you have to deliver the baby by yourself!" I yelled in his face

As i finished my rant, I heard a pained scream come from Rose's room. I run into it to see her crying and holding onto the bed for dear life.

She looks at me and asks "Where is the doctor Dimitri?"

"Don't worry honey I will take care of it and make it all better." I told her

I looked down and check under her hospital gown, let me tell you it wasn't pretty. I think she was ready to push.

"Baby i'm gonna need you to start pushing okay?" I told her while putting gloves on my hands.

"No I have to wait for the doctor Dimitri." She looked panicked

"There is no doctor, I'm going to take care of it and make it all better okay." I told her smiling a little.

I split both of her legs and settle between them on the stool.

"Okay baby you need to push next contraction." I tell her while running my hands up and down her legs in a comforting manner.

On the next contraction she pushed.

I could see the baby's head, I told rose to push once again. The head came rushing out, I gently grabbed onto it and pulled a little. The rest of the baby came out, following it. Rose let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into the bed.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was holding my daughter in my hands, she was gorgeous, the most beautiful baby that was ever born. She was the perfect mixture or me and Roza. I took her and placed her in her mothers arms, while I cut the umbilical cord.

When I looked up I saw Roza kissing our daughters forehead and looking at her with a sweat smile. I got up and made my way beside the two most important people in my life.

Rose looked up at me me and smiled.

"What do you want to name her" I asked running my finger on my daughters tiny cheek.

"I really like the name…."

**And of course there is a cliffy. As I said there will be a new chapter posted every week for sure, and if i want to, maybe I will update more than once a week. So thanks for the support! Dont forget to R&R.**


	19. Surprise Guest

**Hey guys so this is the next chapter! I would've uploaded it earlier, but I live in Canada and we had a mega snow/ice storm here. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**If you guys would like me to continue my other story "Glad They Came" let me know in the reviews okay!**

**This was supposed to be up a couple days ago, but the site would not let me post this chapter because of technical difficulties.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

_Previously:_

"_I really like the name…"_

Chapter 18

RPOV

"I really like the name… Serena Elizabeth Belikov-Hathaway" I told Dimitri, while looking down at our gorgeous daughter.

"I love it Roza!" He told me kissing me lightly on the lips.

"So it's decided! Welcome to the world Serena Elizabeth Belikov-Hathaway"

**4 Months later**

So it has been four months since I gave birth to our little miracle, four months since everything in our world has changed. Since our daughter is part of the prophecy, she ages four times faster than a normal child until she reaches four, which means that she is already crawling like a one year old toddler.

After we got back from the hospital, the security at the Academy was brought up by a lot. They have at least 4 guardians patrolling our house at all times. Anna and Vlad live in the house next to us, and we see them every day. Lissa has been coming over the past few weeks to see little Serena and spoil her rotten.

Serena and Maxim have been inseparable, if we do not bring them to one another at least once a day the get cranky and won't stop crying until we do. This means a lot of play dates. Dimitri and I have also been learning more about the prophecy through Anna and Vlad.

Anna explained everything that was in her journal and how the fate of our worlds would be decided. She told us that if Serena and Maxim were taken by Strigoi before Serena turned four, then we would be extinct and the Strigoi would win the war. According to her calculations Serena should be reaching that age in about 4-5 months.

I had just left their house after talking to Anna about the whole Shadow-Kissed powers thing. I was on my way home to my Fiancé and our beautiful daughter. Since we got back home Dimitri has been a wonderful father. He loves his daughter very much, and she already had him wrapped around her little finger.

As I walk up to our front door, I am assuming that as soon as I walk in, the house will be a mess of toys. I am pleasantly surprised when I was in and the house is spotless. Not one toy on the ground. The house is quiet for once, no sound of a baby crying. I make my way up the stairs looking for Dimitri. I open the door to our bedroom, and the sight melts my heart, Dimitri is on our bed asleep and Serena is on his chest lying down staring out him and patting his cheeks.

I laugh as I walk in and move forward to get my baby girl. She hears me laugh and looks up from her father to see where the noise came from. When she sees me she smiles and starts moving and her father's chest excited to see me. I walk towards with a big smile on my face and grab her into my arms.

"Hey baby girl! Did you have fun with Dada?" I ask her in a baby voice

She does those little baby noises and puts her hands on my face patting my cheeks.

"You want to go help Mama make dinner?" I ask her bouncing her lightly in my arms making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I had just finished the dishes after making Spaghetti, when I hear footsteps making their way down the stairs. Dimitri turns the corner his hair pointing in different directions looking as if he just woke up.

"Have a nice nap?" I ask him making my way into his arms.

"Mhm, where is Serena?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me on the forehead.

"She is at Anna and Vlad's playing with Maxim. Matter of fact we should probably make our way over there now" I told him.

"Let me get changed and we will go" He told me running up the stairs up to our room.

DPOV

Rose and I were making our way up the path to Anna and Vladimir's house. When we get to the front door we just walk in, knowing that they would all be in the basement playing with the children.

I could hear the screams of children playing and voices of two people talking. We made our way down the stairs to the basement. Once we got down we saw Maxim and Serena playing with the legos on the ground. As if she knew we were there Serena lifted her head to look at us and smiled. She got up on her feet and walked, well stumbled, her way to me and fell into my arms. I grabbed her and threw her in the air, she giggled.

"Mama, Dada!" She said putting her arms around my neck.

I looked at Rose and she had tears in her eyes, she came towards is and kissed Serena on the forehead mumbling "Yeah baby Mama!"

Anna and Vlad were looking at us smiling at our family moment, when the door bell rang. We all made our way upstairs. They answered the door and I heard Dimitri Gasp behind me….

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled pushing Serena in my arms and shoving us behind him.

"Hello Dimitri…"

**Alright so this is the next chapter and of course I gave you guys a little cliffy at the end! I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review! Thank you!**


	20. Black Magic

**Alright so this is the second chapter this week! I hope you guys enjoy, and this is to make up for the lack of uploads! I want to try and finish this story soon so that I can focus on my other one! Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does!**

_Previously:_

_"What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled pushing Serena into my arms and shoving us behind him._

_"Hello Dimitri…"_

Chapter 19

DPOV

"I told you to stay away from my family you bastard!" I yelled at my so called father walking up to him.

"If I remember correctly, you told me to stay away from your mother and sister's. You didn't say anything about your lovely wife, and I'm guessing that the little girl in her arms is your daughter? Don't you think you should let her know her grand father?" He told me grinning.

I heard Rose gasp behind, probably figuring out that this ass hole was my father. He could've been dead and I wouldn't of noticed. I thought he was going to leave us alone for once, but apparently he didn't have the same thought.

"You will not have anything to do in either of our lives! You lost that right when you abused my family and I. Now either you walk out of here willingly or I will make you." I growled at my father.

"Dimitri, I didn't come here to fight. I dont care what you do with you blood whore of a wife, but I do have some use of your daughter. See a little birdy told me that she was special, and if I were to get her and turn Strigoi willingly, I could be the king of the undead. Either you hand her over to me and let me walk out of here, or I will page my Strigoi sidekick and attack your precious Academy and also take your daughter."

RPOV

I had no idea what to do anymore. Everyone was trying to get to Serena and I couldn't let that happen to her. Either I let my daughter in the hands of Strigoi, or there is a battle at the Academy again. I mean it's a no brainer but I wish we could just catch a break.

"You're crazy if you think that I am going to give you my daughter willingly! If you want her you're going to have to go through me first." Dimitri said to his father with his angry face.

"Have it your way." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the Strigoi alarm was going off meaning that there were Strigoi on Campus.

Dimitri and I looked at each other before bringing everyone up to our bedroom. When the houses were built we had made a safe room at the back of our closet, we also put wards around it to make sure that no Strigoi would get in. If they get in. They had to get through multiple layers of concrete and metal to get to the interior of the room.

We told Anna and Vlad to take the kids and lock themselves in here. Ther knew that they shouldn;t come out until we came and got them when it was safe. Dimitri and I made our way to the basement where we kept all of our weapons.

When the alarm sounded Dimitri's father had run off. We both got all of the weapons we could putting them in our pockets and pants. We ran outside and were immediately ambushed by a bunch of Strigoi. They had made a circle around our house, everywhere we looked there were Strigoi. There had to be at least 1000 of them around our house. Dimitri and I looked at each other knowing that we would not be able to fight this battle alone, but we were going to do the best that we could.

We looked at each other and nodded, silent messages going through both of our heads. We both ran forward ready for a fight. We were un evenly matched there was no way that we would survive tonight but we would die trying. We had been fighting for an hour when we couldn't take it anymore. As soon as one Strigoi went down, another one came back up ready to fight.

I looked at Dimitri, he looked just as exhausted as I did. While looking at him I didn't notice a Strigoi coming up behind me.

"ROZA LOOK OUT!" I heard Dimitri yell in my direction.

But it was too late

…

Or so I thought.

DPOV

I saw the Strigoi lunging at Roza from behind I tried to yell to attract her attention to it, but even with that it was too late…

Or so we both thought.

Right when the Strigoi was about to push her to the ground he burst up in black flames. We were all caught of guard, no one knowing what had just happened. The battle stopped momentarily and our attention was brought to the top of the stairs.

Anna was Standing there. Dressed head to toe in black, her hands up in the air with black smoke coming out of them. Her eyes were pitch black.

"Rose get up here right now! You know what to do! We practiced this!" Anna yelled her voice sounding dark.

I watched as Roza made her way up the stairs and intertwined her fingers with Anna's. As soon as their hands touched Rose's hair turned black and her eyes as well. They both started mumbling something over and over again.

"Acou Rasha Shina Raw"

After the fifth time, Lightning started touching ground and they both were floating in the air on a black cloud. Every Time a bolt would hit the ground, it would incinerate a Strigoi. After 5 minutes there were none left.

The only person left was my devil of a father, and he was making his way towards Rose and Anna with a knife.

**Alright this is the next chapter! Im thinking of finishing this story in about 6 or 7 chapters. I will be continuing my other story after I finish this one. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed Review!**


	21. Authors Note

Alright so I know a lot of you are probably mad at me but i will tell you why I have been absent these past few weeks... So I decided that I wouldn't update this story until I have fully written all of the chapters left. That way I can update on a regular basis... so by the end of next week you guys will be having constant updates! Hope you all understand! Thanks!

Also check out my one shot called Babysitter!


	22. Beginning of the End

**Hey guys! So here is the first of many chapters. As I said in my previous authors note, I wanted to finish this story so I could update in a constant amount of time! Also are any of you interested in me finishing my other story called Glad they came or would you rather I make my one shot The ****Babysitter a story? Let me know!**

**The Babysitter: **** s/10164374/1/The-Babysitter**

**Glad They Came: s/7786631/1/Glad-They-Came**

**Response to reviews:**

**hopelessromantic814** : _Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story line. As for the way they act towards each other in my description I state that this story is OOC (Out of character), which means that my take on their relationship may be different from the books. For the sex thing no I have not had sex, but I am simply stating how I think it would be. If you have any tips feel free to send them to me. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does!**

_Previously: _

_After the fifth time, lighting started touching the ground and they both were floating in the air on a black cloud. Every time a bolt would touch the ground, it would incinerate a Strigoi. After 5 minutes there were none left._

_The only person left was my devil of a father, and he was, making his way towards Rose and Anna with a knife._

Chapter 20

DPOV

I started running as fast as I possibly could, trying to reach Rose and Anna before my father could. I would see him up ahead and I knew that if I didn't make it in time, that he would kill Rose and possibly Anna.

I saw Rose and Anna start to drop back towards ground level and I started screaming at them to look out, but it was as if they couldn't hear me. That I was talking to a wall.

I had just made it to the stairs, I had catched up to my father by now and I was making my way towards him ready to push him towards the ground.

RPOV

I felt weird. Weightless almost. It was like I was flying. The feelings running through me were the best. I felt free, free to do whatever I wanted. And in one instant all of it came crashing down. I had just gotten my senses back, and as I looked around me I could see how much damage had been done. How much damage I had caused.

I could hear a faint whisper of my name… I wasn't really sure what it was. As I took in my surroundings more and more my mind started clearing up, and I realised that what I thought was a whisper, was actually Dimitri yelling for me to watch out. I turned around quickly trying to figure out why he was yelling.

I saw Dimitri's father running towards Anna and I with a knife. I knew I couldn't let him get to her. I ran towards him pulling my stake from the back of pants. Anna was still in the darkness and had not yet come back to earth. It always took her a bit more time to be coherent. I could see Dimitri running right behind his father, trying to catch up to him a bit more.

Right as he is about to tackle him something weird happens. Everything is frozen, apart from me. It's like someone has stopped time and I am the only one that can move. I looked around trying to figure out what was happening when I felt someone behind me. I stilled, trying to make a plan in my head. Just as I was about to turn around and attack, the person started speaking.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I am Yeva Belikov. I have been sent here to send you a message from the spirits. A sacrifice has to be made in order to fulfill the children's destiny. Without bloodshed will be no gain. One must look within themselves to find the right path. You must think wisely my dear." The voice said before disappearing.

Just like nothing had happened, time started back up again. I was still thinking of what had been said in the dream. A sacrifice had to be made. Without bloodshed will be no gain. I have to die. I have to give my life in order to fulfill the prophecy. I had to leave my husband and my daughter. Was it a sacrifice I was willing to make? Absolutely.

I could see Alexandr, Dimitri's father, making his way towards me. I made up my plan right then and there. As I start to walk towards him I throw my stake away. I could hear Dimitri yelling at me, asking me what I was doing. I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I will always love you Comrade, but this is for the greater good. For our daughter. For you. Be happy, don't be sad. Tell Serena about me, tell her I love her and that I did this for her." I shouted to him, tears running down my face.

He was looking at me in confusion, not understanding why I was saying this nonsense. I knew he would never understand. As I am turning around, I realised that I had accepted my fate. That I was dying a noble death. And in that moment, when I felt Alexandr's blade pierce my chest, I realised that this was my destiny. To die protecting the people that I love. Doing what I love.

He pulled the blade out, letting me fall to the ground. I could feel the blood oozing out of my wound. It was too close to my heart, I knew that even if they did bring me to the hospital I probably wouldn't make it through the night. I heard someone growl into the air, and then a scream that could only be Alexandr's.

People were calling my name. Faces swarmed into my line of vision, and then I saw the most beautiful face I'd ever seen. Dimitri Belikov, father of my child, love of my life. He was crying into my shoulder. I didn't want him to cry. I put my hands on his cheeks. He looked up at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Don't cry. Everything will be alright. I – I lo – ve yoou so – o muc – h." I told him trying to speak. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. I didn't have much time left. I looked at him one more time trying to show him how much I loved him with my eyes.

And then I let the darkness take me.

**So this is the next chapter! You guys like!? So I have probably 2-4 more chapters left on this story and they will all be posted every other day! Thank guys! R&R.**


	23. Till death do us part

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter as promised! I hope you guys enjoy this one! And I wanted to know, if I continue my other story Glad They, would you guys be interested in reading it or if you would rather I make my one shot The Babysitter a story? Let me know in either a review or pm me! I ****hope you guys enjoy!**

**Glad They Came: **** s/7786631/1/Glad-They-Came**

**The Babysitter: s/10164374/1/The-Babysitter**

**Response to reviews: **

**Lildhampir626: I did think of making Rose go into a coma and in a way I guess she is. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Twilight407501: Haha there is no way I can just let Rose die! She is one of my favorite characters! Thank for reviewing!**

_Previously:_

"_Don't cry. Everything will be alright. I – I lo – ve yoou so – o muc – h." I told him trying to speak. I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. I didn't have much time left. I looked at him one more time trying to show him how much I loved him with my eyes._

_And then I let the darkness take me._

Chapter 21

DPOV

I held her in my arms as she took her last breath, whispering how much she loves me, trying to comfort me. I find it ironic that she's comforting me while she is the one dying. I wish I could've been strong enough to help her through it, but my heart was breaking. Earlier when she yelled those words to me, I didn't understand why she was saying those things, now I understand. She was saying goodbye.

I was stroking her hair, her lifeless eyes were staring right at me, and that was an image I would never forget seeing. I couldn't let myself fall apart. I had a daughter to take care of, and now that she didn't have a mother it was going to be twice as hard to look at her every day and seeing her mother in her.

I made my way towards the house were my daughter was. They had just brought Roza's body to the morgue were they would make their report before turning the decision to me. I didn't know what to tell Serena. Her mother was dead. Anna was beside me, not saying anything, probably knowing that I didn't want to talk.

We walked through the front door. I could hear little voices speaking in the living room. As soon as she laid her eyes on me I could tell she knew something was wrong. She walked towards me, putting her arms out wanting to be picked up. I grab her and bring her to my chest tightly, not wanting to ever let her go again. She looked at me with her eyes so much like her mothers.

"What's wrong daddy? Where's mommy?" She asked looking at me with her big eyes. For a second I didn't know how to answer.

"Mommy is in heaven sweetheart. She is looking over you always. She wanted you to know that she loves you very much okay? That she will never forget you." I told her with tears in my eyes. I knew she probably didn't understand what I was saying, but I had to tell her.

"But I want mommy daddy!" She yelled to me. I wanted to comfort her, but didn't know how. I knew she was going into one of her fits, but this time there was no way of helping her. Her mother was gone. Forever. No matter what I did nothing would help her.

"Serena look at me… Mommy isn't going to be able to come back okay? It's you and me now. I will never leave you." I told her taking her into arms, I could feel the wetness of her tears on my shirt.

"I just want mommy…" She mumbled between sobs. All I could do was hold her. Tell her that everything was going to be alright, when the truth is, it would never be alright. I felt her shoulders still as she fell asleep, clinging to my neck. I gently stood up holding her tight against my chest. I looked at Anna and Vlad once more before nodding and making my way towards our house.

As soon as I walked in, I was assaulted by memories, and things that reminded me of her. I didn't know how I would be able to do it. Live in this house when all that was left was loneliness and sadness.

After I had put Serena into bed, I made my way towards my bedroom. Our bedroom. I could still smell her in the sheets, her clothes were everywhere on the floor. As I went to bed that night, I couldn't help but toss and turn until I found the right spot. The spot on her pillow were I could still smell her scent.

Today was the day. The day were I was going to see my true love's body for the first time since she passed. I didn't know how to react. Apart of me was about to breakdown, whilst another was trying to stay strong for my family. The walk to the morgue felt like it lasted a life time, when in truth it had only been ten minutes from my house.

I was ushered into the room where the bodies were stored, as soon as my foot stepped in I knew something was wrong. A tray had been pushed over, throwing its contents across the floor. The gurneys had been shoved to the extremities of the room. It looked like there had been a struggle. The doctor seemed shocked at what he saw as all of our eyes were drawn to the open door at the end of the wall. The wall which contained the corpses. I already had a feeling of who was supposed to be in that coffin.

He walked up to it quickly assessing the situation, trying to get any clues. There looked to be nail marks on the door. It looked like someone was trying to get out by the inside, but was locked in. I couldn't help but think the worst. Roza had been put alive in there. She had tried to get herself out but was unable too.

I was trying to think of where she might of once she had gotten out. I started running immediately knowing where she would go, where she would feel safe. As I made my way into the woods, running in the direction of our cabin, my heart beat faster than it ever has before. If there was even a slight chance that she was alive, I had to hold onto that.

I got to the cabin, and the first thing I noticed was the sound of what sounded like weeping coming from the inside. I opened the door and almost fainted at what was standing in front of me.

**Alright so this was the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! So there will be two more chapters after this one, the chapter to continue this cliff-hanger and an epilogue for those of you who want one. If you guys want I may be willing to write a second epilogue. Let me know with a review or a pm! R&R Thank guys!**


	24. Alive

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, the next one is the epilogue! If enough of you guys are interested I may be willing to write a second epilogue, so let me know in the reviews or PM! I hope you guys enjoy! And I wanted to know, if I continue my other story Glad They, would you guys be interested in reading it or if you would rather I make my one shot The Babysitter a story? Let me know in either a review or pm me! I ****hope you guys enjoy!**

**Glad They Came: **** s/7786631/1/Glad-They-Came**

**The Babysitter: s/10164374/1/The-Babysitter**

**Response to reviews: **

_Previously:_

_I was trying to think of where she might have gone once she had gotten out. I started running immediately knowing where she would go, where she would feel safe. As I made my way into the woods, running in the direction of our cabin, my heart beat faster than it ever has before. If there was even a slight chance that she was alive, I had to hold onto that._

_I got to the cabin, and the first thing I noticed was the sound of what sounded like weeping coming from the inside. I opened the door and almost fainted at what was standing in front of me._

Chapter 22

RPOV

I couldn't breathe. It was so black. I could hear nothing. Is this what is feels like to be dead? This feeling of emptiness and darkness. It was only when I started to feel around myself that I realised I was in some sort of box. It felt of medal, it was cold and bumpy. I was confused. I would have never thought that this was what being dead felt like. I started to push on the top of my box and it moved. If I wiggled enough I may be able to get out of here.

I shook myself in every angle I could. It started so shake, before falling towards the ground. After the initial impact, I decided to try and push on all of the sides to see if I could open this weird metal box thing I was in. I found a crack in the surface and pushed onto it. I could feel the light blinding my eyes. It took me a couple of minutes to figure out where I was exactly. I was in the morgue. I was trying to figure out why I was here, when it all came back to me. I died. I was dead.

If I died why was I here? There were so many emotions going through my body that I couldn't hold in my sobs. I could hear people in the hallway, walking towards this room and I knew that I had to get out of here before someone figured out that I was still alive. I ran as fast as I could still sobbing to the only place I felt safe. The only place I wanted to be in right now.

The cabin. Our cabin.

DPOV

In front of me was Roza, the love of my life. She was lying on the bed hugging the pillow to her chest while sobbing. I was frozen in the door. I had no idea how she was here, but in this moment I really didn't care. I stepped into the room, my gaze focused on the beautiful woman crying.

"Roza?" I said quietly not wanting to scare her.

Her head shot up, her eyes were bloodshot. She looked at me for a few seconds before throwing herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist.

RPOV

I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could not help myself. He was one of the most important people in my life. I was not going to let him go for a while.

"Dimitri I love you so much I thought I had left you forever." I told him running my hands down his face.

"Roza oh my god Roza your alive. I love you too. I love you so much it hurts." He told me before pushing me up against the wall kissing me senseless.

**M Scene (Disclaimer: I do not own the lemon credits go to: Panthem)**

The wall on my back was cold, but his chest was so hot I could feel it through my clothes and it ignited all of my nerve endings until I felt like I was burning up from the inside out. I reached down between us to unsnap his pants and slide my hand inside, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled them away, pinning them against the wall above my head.

He held me in place with his body and I could feel every inch of his hard form molding my soft curves into place. Holding my wrists with one hand he ran the other down my side, brushing over my nipple with a quick flick of his thumb before continuing downward.

He was kissing me again and I could feel his fingers pushing my panties to the side, sliding inside me to tease my wet folds. He groaned into my mouth and then his fingers were gone, replaced by the blunt end of his dick.

"Jesus, you're so wet. Tell me you want me. Tell me you want this," he said, pressing against me just enough to slip a fraction of an inch inside.

"Yes," I gasped, wiggling my hips to try to get more of him inside of myself. I'd never wanted anything so badly in my entire life as I wanted him right now. I thought I might explode if he waited one more second. "I want you, Dimitri, please. I need you."

Our simultaneous cries echoed in the cabin as he plunged deep inside me. My eyes rolled back in ecstasy at the feeling of him once again filling me so completely; his powerful thrusts dragging involuntary grunts and moans of pleasure as he moved against me.

I had no control over the pace or intensity of his movements in this position; pinned against the wall with him between my legs. But there was no fear taking hold, no panic to suppress, only sheer pleasure and amazement that he could bring me to the brink so quickly and with so little effort.

"Oh, oh, oh," I gasped as the sensations overcame me. My hands clenched into fists as Dimitri thrust harder, pushing me higher as an explosive orgasm washed over me. Just as I started to come down Dimitri shifted his legs and tilted my hips, sinking in even deeper than before.

I pressed her mouth against his and he opened to me, kissing me hard, both of us pouring all of our unspoken words into the physical expression of need and desire. My entire body shuddered with the impact of the emotion I felt from him and I pulled against Dimitri's restraining hand, wanting nothing more than to fold myself around him and show him that his heart was safe with me.

He let go of my wrist and wrapped his hand around the back of my head, cushioning it from the wall as he slammed into me, grunting and gritting his teeth with the effort of holding back his own climax. He didn't have long to wait, I soon succumbed to the pleasure again, arching my back off the wall as my powerful muscles gripped him, pulling him along with me over the edge.

Before we had time to catch our breath we heard the unmistakable sound of the door opening.

**End of M Scene**

"Daddy are you here?" A voice said. I knew that voice, it was the voice of my daughter.

I quickly put my clothes back on, and ran into the living room where she stood in the door. As soon as she saw me she ran towards me, tears running down her face.

"Mommy I thought you were gone forever!" She cried into my shoulder.

"I will ever leave you ever again. Do you hear me? Mommy loves you so much honey." I told Serena, picking her up and bringing her into the bedroom where Dimitri was lying in his clothes.

We cuddled up together on the bed and fell asleep as one big happy family.

**Alright guys! This is the before last chapter! Next one is the epilogue if you guys want it. Anyway thank for reading R&R. I hope you guys enjoyed!**


End file.
